Dominant
by KSuzMil
Summary: Olivia and Sonny had a deal. They broke it and now he is making her pay for going back on her word. Everyone believes Olivia had left PC but where is she really? And what happened between her and Sonny to make him act the way he does now?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello GH fans! First off I just want to say how obsessed I am with Sonny and Olivia its ridiculous! This story really has no soul purpose and I won't continue unless you readers review and tell me you want more. **_

_**Now I think this story may be a bit OOC as far as the actions that will happen between Sonny and Olivia hut that's okay it's a fanfic. **_

_**I do not own the characters sadly. :( **_

_**I will not continue unless you readers tell me to. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia lay there on the bed, limp and frozen. Her hands were cuffed to the headboard above her head. The cold air consumed her body chilling it to the bone. She wore nothing but the silk bra and panties he had stripped her down to minutes earlier. He being the one and only Sonny Corinthos. Olivia glanced around the dark bedroom he kept her in. It was in the basement of the Corinthos mansion. No windows, one door, a small closet, a tiny bathroom, a desk, a chair, a couch and a lamp all accompanied the bed she lay on. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts take over her mind. This was never part of the deal she and Sonny had made a little over a year ago. He was just supposed to do her that one favor and then it would all be over. But once that planned went South so did Sonny's mind. He wasn't the same anymore. He had lost his charm, his with and his sparkle that Olivia loved so much. He had become more dark and twisted then she ever imagined he could be.

Olivia tensed as she heard footsteps and the chains rattle outside the door. He was coming. Her head turned toward the door and she watched as the knob slowly turned and the door creaked open. Sonny stood in the doorway with a platter of food. It was dinner time. He closed the door and placed the tray on the table. He then turned on the light to get a better looked at Olivia. He smiled his twisted smile as he watched her lay there waiting for him to release her from the cuffs. It had been three months since she had ruined their plan and she hadn't even begun to repay him.

"Hungry Liv?' He asked.

She nodded her head since he hadn't given her permission to speak.

"If I release you will you behave?"

She nodded again.

He made his way over to the bed and began to remove the cuff from her right wrist. Her raw skin stung once the metal came off and it was exposed to the chilled air. Olivia bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. He then removed the second cuff and sat her up. He handed her the silk pink robe he let her wear during meals. She nodded for the third time and wrapped it around her frozen body. It didn't provide much warmth considering it was silk but Olivia was still grateful.

"Sit" He ordered pulling out the single chair.

She obeyed taking a seat.

He lifted the lid off the tray and revealed her dinner. Chicken, potatoes and carrots. Olivia knew better than to complain by now but she really wanted something Italian. She lifted the fork and began to pick at the food. Sonny stood watching her.

"What's the matter Liv?" He asked.

No he had given her permission to speak.

"Nothing" She said meekly.

"You've barely touched your dinner."

"I'm sorry I'm just not very hungry tonight."

He knew why she wasn't eating.

It was the three month anniversary since she'd broken their deal and that was the reason she was in his basement.

"Olivia if you don't eat" He said raising his right hand.

"I know, I know I will I promise I will just give me a little it." She pleaded

"Very well" He said patting her on the head.

Olivia slowly ate her dinner in silence. He never left her alone to eat, no matter what the meal was or when he brought it to her. She didn't mind. She liked the company it got lonely when he wasn't with her.

"I'm finished" She said minutes later.

"Good girl" He kissed her head and picked up her plate.

She nodded.

"I've got things to do tonight so I won't be back until late do you think you can stay up?' He questioned.

"Of course" She replied.

"I'll be back Livvia" He said and then left the room locking the giant bad lock.

Olivia sighed. Thankfully he didn't chain or cuff her. He had begun to let her roam the room freely in the past few days. She stood up and fell down onto the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it was a bed all the same. She clung to the pillow as she stared up at the ceiling. So much had happened in the past fifteen months between her and Sonny. One minute they were friends. The next he had told everyone she had left Port Charles and was holding her prisoner in his own home. Nobody knew she was there. In fact nobody really knew why she 'left' or what happened between her and Sonny to make her 'leave' and to make him so vial. It was all because of a favor she needed and a desire he fulfilled that she was in this mess. He blamed her, and she blamed him. When the fault was both of theirs to take.

Olivia lay there alone again, cold, tired and lonely. Her mind, body and soul ached for the one man she knew she shouldn't love.

Her captor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Yes these are short but they are sweet. **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

Olivia's eyes flew open as she heard the lock turning.

He was back and it was late.

The door opened and there stood Sonny. He carried a bottle of scotch in his free hand. He slammed the door and locked it. It was dim inside the room, only the bedside table lamp was on. Olivia sat up staring at him, waiting. Waiting for him to say something or for him to touch her; which she wanted more than anything. Sonny set the bottle on the table and took off his jacket sending it to the floor.

Olivia drew in a deep breath, she knew it was coming.

He dove at her; she fell back on the mattress with Sonny hovering above her, pinning her down. She lay there gazing up into his devilish eyes. He looked at her like he was the predator and she was his helpless prey in some hunting game. Olivia was at his mercy, she had been for weeks now. She was there to satisfy him in ways none of his other lovers could.

"You were a good girl tonight Liv" He whispered

She nodded.

"But now" He said standing up and unbuttoning his shirt "that's about to change." His shirt slowly went to the floor revealing his muscular body. Olivia felt the tingle in her body as her eyes scanned his chest. She had to stop this, now.

"What's the matter Olivia?" He questioned staring at her.

"Nothing" She breathed.

Nothing was always her response even though it was always something. The same thing. Him.

"Come here" He motioned with his hand for her to come towards him.

Olivia crawled to the end of the bed and slowly stood to her feet.

She reached out and his hand grasped hers firmly pulling her to him. Her fragile body collided with his warm chest.

She gasped.

Sonny took her tiny hands in his and placed them on his chest. He knew how infatuated with him she really was and this was the beginning of his long night of torturing her.

Olivia held her breath as he moved her hands along his chest. This was one of her favorite parts, even it lead to pure horror.

She felt his heart beat beneath her palm. She smiled at him.

Not a good idea.

"What are you smiling for?" He growled.

Her mind scrambled trying to come up with a lie.

"I was just thinking what if we went up in your room and-"

He slapped her.

"You know we can't do that! Connie's up there."

Right, Sonny was back with her cousin. Sometimes when Olivia would really make him angry he would tell him how happy he was upstairs with Connie. It hurt her badly, and that drove her to please him further.

Olivia breathed hard, her cheek stung from his hand,

"I'm sorry" She choked out.

"You're not sorry Olivia!" He threw her on the bed.

Her face slammed into the pillow. She whimpered.

"If you were really sorry you would've agreed to another deal!"

Again he had to bring it up. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't.

"You know" he said opening the closet "since you're in such a mood tonight I've got an idea."

Olivia turned her head to face him; she watched as he pulled the handcuffs out and tossed them on the bed. They hit her face.

"Uh" She winpered her hand rushing to her nose.

"Quiet" He snarled looking back into the closet.

Sonny grinned as he pulled out his favorite tool, the whip. He cracked it in the air once.

Olivia sat up, "No please!" She cried. She hated his whipping more than anything.

He smiled his twisted smile as he cracked the whip again, closer to her this time.

"If you're a good girl I'll stay" He said.

Him staying meant he would tell Connie he had work to do would be sleeping at the office. What it really meant was him spending the night with Olivia, as lovers, not as master and slave.

She nodded her head in agreement, "I will be"

"You better" He said cuffing her hands.

As he leaned above her Olivia's eyes focused on his muscular chest. She wished her hands were free because she would feel it all over again. He stood up after he had cuffed her cracking the whip for a third time.

Olivia lay there cuffed to the headboard waiting.

Sonny carefully removed her silk robe and tossed it to the ground.

Now she was ready for him.

_**If there is anything you would like to happen let me know, ideas are always welcome! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This one is longer than the others so that's good right? **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**Enjoy! :) **_

_**-KSuzMil **_

She closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for what was to come. She was freezing there on the bed in her bra and panties. Although he hadn't removed them yet she knew it was almost time.

_Crack! _

The whip hit her stomach.

"Uh!" She cried

Her body stung and the pain would soon spread.

_Crack! _

He whipped her again, this time just above her sensitive area.

She bit her lip trying not to crym but the tears came anyway,

"No crying Olivia!"

He whipped her again on her chest this time.

It stung and she burned. Her hands being cuffed couldn't do anything to sooth the pain. He continued to whip her in a pattern. He would whip and then lick to wound as if he were cleaning it with his tongue. He bent and kissed her chest moving up to her neck, whispering her name.

"Olivia . . .Olivia"

She knew it was wrong but she took much pleasure in hearing him say it.

"Uncuff me" She whispered kissing his laps.

Sonny looked at her with dark eyes.

"Not a chance in hell!" He shouted shoving her back down on the bed.

She screamed in pain as her body shook the mattress and the cuffs pulled her arms up.

Sonny stood up and walked over to the table where he had his scotch bottle. He took a long drink of the hard liquor.

"Any chance you thought you had of keeping me tonight is gone now!"

Olivia watched as he threw the bottle in her direction. It hit the wall above her and the glass went everywhere.

She lay there on the bed completely numb and frightened.

"I'll make it up to you" She finally said.

"There's an awful lot of things you need to make up to me Olivia."

"I know" She sighed laying there.

"I gotta get this cleaned up" He said motioning to all the broken glass.

"Let me help you." She offered.

"No." He growled getting the trash can.

"Please, it will make it go faster."

"Hush" He ordered picking up the broken glass.

She lay there watching him move. Why was this happening to her? What happened to the strong independent woman that had raised a son ally by herself? That woman disappeared the day she had broken the deal she had made with Sonny months ago.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the cuffs being removed from her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

Sonny didn't say anything; instead he just removed the cuffs and tossed them back in the closet. He hovered above her looking down into her fear filled brown eyes. He cupped her face in his palm, "My Liv"

As he caressed her cheek with his thumb he read her eyes. They seemed to be begging him to stay.

"Please" She whispered.

"Shh" He placed his finger to her lips.

She nodded.

"You know why you're here don't you?'

She nodded again.

"Because of the accident." She whispered.

"That accident cost us everything Olivia."

"I know and I'm sorry. If you just let me out of here I promise I'll repay you."

She knew that was a big mistake.

Sonny quickly rose to his feet.

"Oh now you really blew it Olivia!" He headed for the door.

"No!" She screamed tears pouring down her face as she got up and grabbed his hand.

He shoved her back on the bed.

"You really are a pitiful excuse for the woman I love." He snarled before slamming the door and locking it.

Olivia sat there on the bed for a moment.

_The woman I love. _

It echoed in her head as she lay down to sleep.

"I love you too." She whispered her voice shaky.

She listened to the sounds coming from upstairs. She heard footsteps andnmuffled voices and after a while she heard nothing.

What would happen when he came down to give her breakfast in just a few short hours? Would they fight? Would he beat her? Or would he make love to her? She guessed the last one would never happen but it didn't hurt her to dream. She kicked herself for pleading to him. If she hadn't he might've been there holding her as she fell asleep. But instead she was all alone in the dark cold room.

Olivia closed her eyes praying morning would come faster so that she couls see him again.

The man she loved.

_**QUESTION: **_

_**What do YOU think the deal between Sonny and Olivia was? **_


End file.
